russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 19, 2016 IBC-13's Sunday variety (music and dance) program Hey it's Fans Day! will throw an extravaganza of celebrations and surprises this Sunday (March 20) as it launches a newest segment dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers, Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym, to be kicked off by the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza. As it stages a grand 15th birthday celebration for Glory Jane star Cherryz, who will perform a song and dance number with an exciting bash. More exciting performers, numbers, and stars have been added to the already star-studded show by giving rival show a run for their money and ratings, more surprise treats from Syrena lead star Liza Soberano with Diego Loyzaga. Move to the beat as Dance Revolution for Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia together with Jerome Ponce, Sofia Andres and Renz Valerio. Indulge in more star-studded treats with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao of Glory Jane along with Andre Paras, and a special production from Secarats teen stars Hiro Volante, the runaway princess Keith Cruz, Justin Ward and Patrisha Samson who staged in Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym, plus'' Forever Barkada'' stars like Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes. Celebration of the anniversary of Hey it's Fans Day!'s very own Filipino dance group Streetboys turned at 13 along with Josh Padilla, and groove to the moves of SuperSayaw like Sue Ramirez, Dominic Roque, Michelle Vito, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos and Teejay Marquez. Also, prepare for a singing champions experience with Singing Superstar are Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy. Maegan Bascug.and season 6 grand winner Myko Suntay; indulge in the old-school musical vibe with David Archuleta, Janella Salvador and Young JV. The One and Only Prince of R&B Young JV, meanwhile, performed as a rapper-singing dancer along with Ingrid dela Pz as a dancer in Doin' for YJV. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYPARTYTYM. 'Throwback Party for ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 28, 2016) '''Opening number (80s to early 90s) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Aljur Abrenica : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for the 80s: Aint Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You - Teri Desario) : Rodjun Cruz with Hiro Volante and Justin Ward (dance for the early 90s: Wiggle It - 2 in a Room) : Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson (dance for the 80s: Street Beat - Toni Basil) : Ingrid dela Paz and Dominic Roque (dance for the 80s: Always Something There To Remind Me - Naked Eyes) : BJ Forbes and Alexandra Macanan (dance for the 80s: We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's) : Janella Salvador with Keith Cruz and Denise Canlas (80s: Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell) : Young JV (early 90s: sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella, Young JV (early 90s: Pump Up The Jam'' - Technotronic) w/ Rico, Rodjun, Hiro, Justin, Liza, Diego, Michelle, Bret, Ingrid, Dominic, BJ, Alexandra, Keith and Denise : 'Dance Revolution' : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garica (dance for the 90s: ''Tootsee Roll - 69 Boyz) : Dance for Rodjun with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao : Dance for Coleen with Michelle Vito and Ingrid dela Paz 80's to early 90's *'80's' *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' - Irene Cara *''Rico Mambo'' - The Breakfast Club *''I'm In The Mood for Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Physical'' - Olivia Newton-John *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *'Early 90's' *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston 90's to early 2000's *'90's' *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Another Night'' - Real McCoy *''Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' - Eiffel 65 *''Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''Come On Over (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Waiting for Tonight'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Sex Bomb'' - Tom Jones *''(You Drive Me) Crazy'' - Britney Spears *''Mambo No. 5'' - Lou Bega *''Don't Call Me Baby'' - Madison Avenue *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Take The Train'' - Rakim and Danny Saber (dance) *''I Throw My Toys Around'' - No Doubt featuring Elvis Costello (rock) *'Early 2000's' *''Bye Bye Bye'' - N Sync *''Let's Get Loud'' - Jennifer Lopez *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''Opps... I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''It's Gonna Be Me'' - N Sync *''Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)'' - 98 Degrees *''Everything You Do'' - M2M 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (2nd year Worldwide) (March 6, 2016)' : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Ingrid dela Paz and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Japan: Jerome Ponce (dance) : Taiwan: Janella Salvador (Sunny Day by Coco Lee) : Mexico: Josh Padilla (Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin) (Latin music) : Korea: Cherryz Mendoza (I Don't Care by 2NE1) (K-Pop) : United States: Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for Die Young by Kesha) : Philippines: James Reid and Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber), and Nadine Lustre (sing-rap #thatPOWER) : James, Nadine, Young JV with Janella, Josh and Cherryz (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) w/ Jerome, Liza and Diego 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 20, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Michelle Vito and Francis Magundayao (in'' Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym'') : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador (sing for One Last Time by Ariana Grande) : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia : BJ Forbes and Alexandra Macanan, Sue Ramirez and Renz Valerio (dance for Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65) : Young JV (sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella and Young JV (''Pump Up The Jam' - Technotronic) w/ Rodjun, Coleen, BJ and Alexandra, Sue and Renz : Opening: Young JV : Cherryz Mendoza (''Go Away (English) - 2NE1) : Cherryz Mendoza celebrated her debut with a bang on Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday. For her birthday number, she performed 2NE1’s Go Away (English) where she was able to show off her beautiful singing voice. She also became emotional after seeing the pre-recorded videos from those who are close to her heart greeting her a happy birthday. : Andre Paras and Ingrid dela Paz celebrate for Cherryz : Up next: Singing Superstar (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Josh Padilla, Janella Salvador, Young JV with Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga Honofiric Title *James Reid - The Totally Entertainer (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Nadine Lustre - The Asia's Next Big Star (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Young JV - The One and Only Prince of R&B (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Janella Salvador - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart / The Asia's Primetime Princess (since March 2, 2014) *David Archuleta - The International Pinay Singing Sensation (since March 2, 2014) *Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess (since March 8, 2015) *Miguel Aguila - The Young Total Performer (since March 2, 2014) *Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess (since January 17, 2016) *Joshua Cadelina - The Balladeer Prince (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Shanne Velasco - The Singing Princess (since March 16, 2014) (Viva) *Veejay Aragon - The Soft Rock Prince (since March 16, 2014) (Viva)